


Strongly Worded Memos

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if THIS was the real reason why Aziraphale gets strongly worded memos from Gabriel.(AKA I'm Gabriel I'm 6000 and I never fuckin learned how to read)





	Strongly Worded Memos

“Ah, perfect, you’re here!” Gabriel said, grabbing Sandalphon by the arm and leading him to his office. “You’re not busy with anything right now, are you?”

“Well, I…” 

“I need you to take dictation for me. I’m late getting back in touch with Aziraphale. He must be feeling so ignored! We need to make sure he knows we’ve got his back.” Gabriel thumped Sandalphon on the back in emphasis.

“Of course.”

Gabriel sat Sandalphon down at his own desk and waited for him to get paper and pen ready.

“Ok!” Gabriel said, towering over him and smiling. “Dear Aziraphale.”

_Dear Aziraphale_ , Sandalphon wrote.

“No, wait. Change that to ‘Dear Beloved Aziraphale.’”

Sandalphon added ‘ _Loved_ ’ in parentheses.

“You must feel so alone on Earth, but do not worry! You are always in our thoughts, and we are watching over you to keep you safe and sound!”

_You are alone, but we are watching you_ , Sandalphon wrote.

“We know you are keeping busy performing many miracles! Some great, and some small. Too many to number. Each one has its place on the side of good.”

_You are performing too many miracles_ , Sandalphon wrote down. He felt like he might have missed something there, but Gabriel was talking really fast.

“Keep up the good work!”

_Do your job_ , Sandalphon scribbled down.

“We can’t wait to see you again. Hopefully it will be soon.”

_We can’t wait_ , Sandalphon wrote, and then his hand cramped and he set down the pen, stretching out the muscles. What was the rest of that? Oh, well. He’d gotten the general idea down.

“From Yours in Heaven, Gabriel.”

_\--Gabriel_ , Sandalphon finished up, because his hand was still cramping.

“Another task accomplished,” Gabriel said, happily. He looked over Sandalphon’s shoulder and nodded in approval. “Please send it down right away.”

“Of course.”


End file.
